moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahlluna
Ahlluna Mooncry Full Name: Ahlluna Mooncry Age: Approx. 10,000 years old. Height: 5'6 Birthplace: Ashenvale Affiliations: None Class: Priest Race: Kal'dorei (Night Elf) Quote: "Do not worry, everything will be alright." General Appearance Ahlluna's eyes are rather bright, filled with a quiet love for life and learning. Her face kind, docile and humble, very unlike her sister Arluna, whose mischevious antics bring Ahlluna to quiet giggles. She has silvery white hair that falls in waves down to the small of her back. She keeps her appearance orderly and neat, but doesn't embellish herself with jewelry or make up and wears rather plain clothes. She wears a single earring near the tip of her right ear. Personality As stated, Ahlluna is quiet and gentle. She keeps her voice a soft, but hearable tone. She is loyal to a fault and very forgiving, perhaps mistakenly so. She tends to come off as innocent and prefers it that way, though in situations of peril or times that call for seriousness, she will act her age in wisdom and caution. Childhood Ahlluna was born the third and last child of the Mooncry house, born after her brother and sister, Arlunon and Arluna, both of which were outmatched by her beautiful voice and tame, docile, winning countanance. Her parents were inadvertantly killed by a mistake made by Arlunon during the War of the Ancients, costing Arlunon much of his sanity. Arlunon as the eldest, took over as head of the household. After several hundred years, Arluna ran away, leaving Ahlluna to take the brunt of Arlunon's new-found anger and growing violence. Ahlluna took the mistreatment with a sense of family loyalty, Arlunon using this to his advantage. Growing up, Ahlluna gave no indictation of any priest-like, or druidic capabilities, and so took up the hunter's profession, taming a wild owl and calling him Duskfeather. Rynthalian Years passed. Arlunon allowed Ahlluna little freedom or peace of mind, though she did often sneak away from their home in Ashenvale on little excursions of her own. Arlunon seemed not to mind, for she already belonged to him so utterly, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she would return to her 'family' sooner or later. Upon one of her excursions to Auberdine, Ahlluna met a Kal'Dorei priest by the name of Rynthalian. Her singing seemed to captivate him. He complimented her on it and went his way. The next morning Ahlluna recieved a note confessing to her that Rynthalian had fallen in love upon first seeing her. A small bloom of Arthas' Tears accompanie the letter. She keeps the bloom preserved, weaved into a braid of her hair. She was confused, but knew above all that this needed to be kept secret from Arlunon, who would be angered and jealous. Ahlluna did not see Rynthalian for nearly a month after their first meeting, but when she did, he apologized for his behavior. The both of them grew to be fast friends, unbeknownst to Arlunon, who was growing frustrated at Ahlluna's more frequent disappearances. Finally the both of them confessed their love for each other. Ahlluna gave Rynthalian the ring she wore on her finger, and Rynthalian gave her the earring she wears, even today, that he once wore himself. Ahlluna summoned up the courage to tell Arlunon, who,, as she had feared, was furious. He was determined to remove Rynthalian from the picture permanently, but Ahlluna wouldn't have it, nor would she be guilted into leaving Rynthalian. Ahlluna, powered by her courage and love for Rynthalian, defeated her brother and his hold on her, made a plea to the druids of Cenarion and had Arlunon banished away from her until a proper time came that he could control his temper, anger and regain a hold of his sanity. Priesthood Not long after, Ahlluna was found to have a connection to Elune like that similar to a Kal'dorei priest. Without being permitted to tell anyone, nor even speak a goodbye to Rynthalian, Ahlluna was taken away to Darnassus and trained for over a year. They sent away Duskfeather, and permitted her to see no one. The only item she possessed that reminded her of her past, her love and her trials was the earring that she hid, out of sight of the other priests, worried that they might take it from her. She has since been released from training, and hopes to find and explain to Rynthalian, praying only that his heart still belongs to her.